The present disclosure relates generally to arranging content on a display screen, and more particularly to arranging content on a display screen based on detecting a substance on the display screen.
Today, with the sheer number of electronic devices that users are exposed to, users often are taking their devices and using their devices everywhere. Oftentimes, this leads to devices being exposed to certain elements, such as food and water. For example, a user may often have his or her smartphone on the table while eating, which can lead to the device being more susceptible to spills. When a display screen is covered or has a foreign object, such as a liquid on top of it, it may not be able to receive input from the user with the same level of accuracy as normal. This can lead to issues with regard to the usage of the device.